El novio cadáver
by akasha-bennington
Summary: [Snape x Harry, Sirius x Bella SPOILERS, SLASH] Harry va a casarse pero un malvado experimento hace que se comprometa con alguien a quien odia y que además está muerto.
1. Decisiones y desaciertos

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí el nuevo ff, yo para variar, como siempre, miles de ff por continuar y no me canso de empezar cosas nuevas ¬¬**

**Bueno, he subido este ff antes de actualizar los otros porque se trata de un regalo navideño que le prometí a mi amiga Carly, así que, como no pude escribirlo ni subirlo antes de Reyes, pues lo subo ahora que no queda demasiado fuera de lugar, y está cerquita aún de las navidades.**

**Antes de nada, decir que pretendo actualizar pronto los otros ff, así que tranquilidad ;-D Y espero que este ff le guste a la gente y tenga tanto éxito como Amores Perros (soy feliz con ese ff XDDD, así da gusto escribir)**

**Ahora, las advertencias y parejas varias del ff:**

**Este ff es básicamente Snape/Harry. No me entusiasma nada esta pareja, aunque la soporto, y como el ff es para Carly y esa es su pareja favorita, pues por eso la metí como pareja protagonista. Luego, como es habitual, habrá Sirius/Bellatrix XDDDD, pero advierto tanto para quienes les guste Bellatrix como para los que no, que Bellatrix va a estar un poco rara en este ff jejejeje, una parodia de sí misma, creo yo. Y luego, habrá menciones de Sirius/Remus también.**

**Advertencias: Bueno, pues ¿necrofilia? XDDDD Nah, no creo que sea para tanto, ya veréis que no es nada traumatizante, y de hecho, no creo que salga nada fuerte en el ff, ni siquiera lemon. También SLASH y SPOILERS del 6º libro. Así que estáis advertidos jejeje. Además, también advierto que este ff va a ser muy absurdo, mucho mucho, tanto que algunos personajes pueden quedar OOC debido a su absurdez XDDDD. Así que no sé muy bien como calificarlo, sería teóricamente Humor/Romance/Parody.**

**Luego, como podréis adivinar por el título, sí, la idea está sacada de la película "La novia cadáver" de Tim Burton, pero vaya, que solo es la idea general, salvo el primer capítulo, el resto no se va a suceder como en la película, así que si alguien ha visto la peli, bien hecho, sino, pues no hace falta. Aunque la recomiendo porque es muy bonita y es de Tim-dios-Burton XDDD**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes y ciertas partes de la trama pertenecen a JK, no gano nada con esto. Y la idea principal pertenece a Tim Burton.**

EL NOVIO CADÁVER

Capítulo 1: Decisiones y desaciertos

Al amparo de la oscura noche y la densa vegetación del bosque, Severus Snape esperaba silencioso la llegada de Voldemort. No muy lejos de allí, se podía vislumbrar la destartalada casa de la familia Weasley, aún en la oscuridad se distinguían luces en el interior y un fino hilo de humo saliendo de la chimenea. Todavía estaban despiertos.

Sabía que Voldemort tramaba alguna misión importante concerniente a los Weasley, no había llegado a enterarse con certeza de lo que se esperaba que hiciera, pero todo apuntaba a que para esa noche, la muerte de alguno de los miembros de esa familia no tardaría en llegar. Snape lo intuía, por algo había sido uno de los más fieles mortífagos al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, pero no podía asegurarlo, no podía decir cual de ellos moriría a manos de su propia varita, porque desde la muerte de Dumbledore, nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Odiaba recordar cómo le insistió a Bellatrix, recordándole que él era en quien Voldemort más confiaba. Desde entonces, no soportaba encontrársela, ya que ella no hacía más que recordarle con ironía sus palabras. Voldemort no había vuelto a confiar en él como antes, ni siquiera hasta ese preciso momento en que esperaba la orden de atacar, había recibido ningún tipo de instrucción al respecto. Todo lo que sabía se debía a comentarios robados de conversaciones que cesaban en cuanto él aparecía.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron, ahora sólo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el pequeño claro donde esperaba, y entonces, como si hubieran estado esperando el momento, dos figuras aparecieron entre las sombras.

En seguida descubrió que se trataba de Voldemort, como esperaba, y luego, torció el gesto al ver que la otra figura era Bellatrix, que sonreía con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le crispaba los nervios.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo Snape, molesto por la presencia de la mujer.

- Es la hora de sacar a pasear a Nagini.- dijo Voldemort.

Snape bajó la vista hasta el suelo, y comprobó que Bellatrix llevaba en su mano una correa que estaba atada al cuerpo de la serpiente. Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reírse de ella en su cara, de decirle que de qué le servía ser la más fiel al Señor Tenebroso ¿para sacar a su serpiente a hacer sus necesidades? Patético. Pero por la cara de felicidad de Bellatrix, se podía intuir que sacar a pasear a Nagini era la tarea más fabulosa del mundo.

- ¿A quién hay que matar?- preguntó Snape impaciente.

Bellatrix y Voldemort intercambiaron las miradas, miradas demasiado cómplices como para que Snape pudiera adivinar qué tramaban.

- Severus…- comenzó Voldemort, caminando alrededor del hombre que aún esperaba algún tipo de aclaración.- Como bien sabes, hemos estado estudiando la forma de devolver la vida a los muertos.

- He estado estudiando.- apuntó Bellatrix, recalcando su papel en tan interesante descubrimiento.

- Exacto.- secundó Voldemort.- Después de mucho tiempo, Bella por fin encontró la forma de resucitar a los muertos.

Snape estaba impaciente por preguntar qué demonios pintaba él en todo aquel tema de resucitar a los muertos, pero conocía a Voldemort y sabía que no debía interrumpirle cuando hablaba.

- Lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora…

- He descubierto.- apuntó Bellatrix, de nuevo cortando la conversación de Voldemort.

Snape se quedó esperando la reprimenda por parte de Voldemort. Bellatrix estaba siendo muy descarada al actuar de esa forma.

- Sí, Bella, has descubierto.- afirmó Voldemort con signos de estar perdiendo la paciencia, y luego continuó dirigiéndose a Snape.- De momento, sólo se pueden resucitar las víctimas de un determinado hechizo, que deja a la persona en un estado aún peor que la muerte. Pero pronto esperamos…- Bella abrió la boca y Voldemort la cortó esta vez.- Bella encontrará la forma de encontrar la solución para cualquier tipo de muerte.

Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha, y Snape seguía sin saber qué tenía todo aquello que ver con los Weasley.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con un estado peor que la muerte?- preguntó Snape.

- El limbo, una dimensión intermedia entre la muerte y la vida.- explicó Voldemort.

Severus pensó que no encontraba la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, pero tampoco tenía mucha intención de averiguarlo. Si todo aquello conducía a que hubiera un Weasley menos en la tierra, bienvenido sea.

- Necesitamos comprobar que es efectivo, probar que la resurrección es completa.- dijo Voldemort.

Para Snape, las cosas se iban aclarando, pero aún así, no comprendía por qué matar a un Weasley para luego resucitarlo, quizás por si no era efectivo totalmente, pero habría sido mucho más práctico probarlo con otra persona…

Y entonces, entendió lo que se tramaba y cual era su rol en todo aquello. Antes de poder asimilar que él iba a ser el conejillo de indias de aquel experimento, un rayo anaranjado salió de la varita de Voldemort y le golpeó el pecho.

Y después de eso, no sintió nada más. Nada. Si hubiera tenido conciencia, como todos los muertos, habría podido entender cual era la diferencia entre estar muerto y estar en una dimensión desconocida.

Un choque de manos y un par de carcajadas.

- Y va y se lo cree, qué iluso.- rió Bellatrix.

- Maldito traidor.- murmuró Voldemort con rencor.- Creía que no me iba a enterar que nos espiaba. Fue tremendamente fácil hacerle creer que era mi mortífago más fiel.

- Tenía que haberlo visto aquella noche, trató de ridiculizarme.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Pero cumpliste muy bien tu misión, Bella. Como siempre.- guiñó Voldemort y Bella sonrió coquetamente.- Ahora, necesito que sigas investigando. Cuando podamos resucitar a todos los nuestros nadie nos podrá parar.

- Sí, ahora mismo me vuelvo a recluir para seguir investigando.- dijo Bellatrix haciendo varias reverencias. –Pero… alguien podría resucitarle…

- Imposible. Bien sabes que es necesario un acto de amor para resucitar a un muerto por este hechizo. ¿Tú conoces a alguien que le ame?- preguntó Voldemort convencido de que eso era inverosímil.

- ¡No!- rió Bellatrix.

- Pues yo tampoco, muajajajaja.- rió Voldemort.- Así que me temo que no nos volverá a molestar nunca jamás. Y para que te quedes más tranquila…

Voldemort apuntó al cadáver de Snape, que estaba totalmente rígido y con los ojos abiertos con espanto, y lo desilusionó, haciendo que fuera cubierto por un montón de maleza y ramas.

- Ahora celebrémoslo.- dijo Voldemort dando una palmadita en el trasero a Bellatrix por su gran investigación.

Nagini "correteaba", o más bien, serpenteaba eufórica alrededor de los pies de Bellatrix reclamando atención.

- Nagini aún no ha hecho pis.- comentó Bellatrix, preocupada.

- No importa, la dejaremos en el patio, luego que limpie Colagusano.- propuso Voldemort.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Harry removía perezosamente su taza de té, a esas alturas ya debía estar frío y no había probado ni una sola gota. Con la mirada perdida en el líquido, intentaba no pensar en nada, pero le era imposible. Todo a su alrededor era alboroto y felicidad. Oía la voz de Ginny, histérica, desde el piso de arriba, a Hermione bufando por tener que subir las escaleras por enésima vez, Ron preocupado por si la túnica de Bill era más elegante que la suya, los gemelos ideando algo seguramente para el banquete…

Y él, era el único que no estaba feliz. Aquella boda iba a ser otra de tantas cosas que no había elegido, casi podía decir que ni siquiera había elegido estar con Ginny durante tanto tiempo. Recordaba cuando a final del 6º curso la dejó y apenas si podía recordar cuando volvieron a salir. Todos se sintieron muy molestos con él por abandonarla y al final acabó cediendo a las presiones. Tal vez porque era cómodo, tal vez porque no quería oír más reproches. Una vez más, no fue él quien decidió que Ginny era su pareja ideal.

Al final, seis años de relación había desembocado en lo inevitable. Ahora, mirando la taza de té, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no hubiese dejado que la rutina lo hubiera llevado a esa situación. Quería reprocharse el haberse conformado con que esa parte de su vida fuera fácil y sencilla, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no debía sentirse desdichado por ello, su vida ya era suficientemente complicada como para complicarla con algo tan simple como el amor.

Decidió dejar el té intacto, no le apetecía. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y alejarse por unos instantes de todo aquel bullicio. Salió al jardín de La Madriguera, ya que sería muy descortés volver a su casa justo antes del ensayo de la boda. Se sentó en un banco a esperar la hora con resignación, al menos le daría un poco el sol y tomaría el fresco.

Llevaba un rato allí cuando oyó voces que provenían del cobertizo de las escobas. No había visto a nadie entrar allí, así que supuso que quienes fueran llevaban allí desde antes que el se sentara. Aguzó el oído.

- Esta boda va a suponer un gasto tremendo. Sólo pensar a toda la gente del Ministerio que hay que invitar… y claro, son del Ministerio, habrá que hacer algo medianamente decente si no queremos salir en Corazón de Bruja.- dijo Arthur.

- No seas tonto, Arthur. Vamos a salir en Corazón de Bruja pero como la boda más glamourosa del siglo. ¿No sabes lo que ha costado el vestido de Ginny?- dijo Molly.

- Lo sé. Muchísimo, no me lo recuerdes, que estamos en números rojos.- dijo Arthur.

- ¡No tienes que preocuparte tanto!- dijo Molly.- En cuanto Ginny se case con Harry ¡seremos ricos! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Harry tiene una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo mágico, no sólo lo que heredó de Lily y James sino lo que heredó de Sirius y Dumbledore.- dijo Molly.

- Sí, pero hasta que no se case con Ginny no podemos actuar como si ya tuviéramos el dinero.

- Tú déjame a mí, que yo sé arreglar todo esto.- dijo Molly.

Harry, totalmente sorprendido, oyó que se disponían a salir del cobertizo y, para no llamar la atención, decidió irse de allí antes de que descubrieran que lo había escuchado todo. Corrió hasta la cocina de nuevo, y apuró de un trago el té ya frío. La taza temblaba en su mano. Y en ese momento, Molly y Arthur entraron con sonrisas hipócritas.

- Harry, cariño, ¿preparado para el ensayo?- dijo Molly cogiéndole del brazo.

Harry balbuceó, aunque hubiera querido decir que no, Molly Weasley lo habría tomado como un sí.

- Oh, mi amor, ¡estás pálido! No te preocupes, son los nervios de la boda, todo va a salir perfecto.

Y Harry sentía cómo sus mejillas tomaban color, pero por la rabia y la sangre que le hervía en su interior. En seguida, toda la familia Weasley y Hermione estaban reunidos en el comedor, para dirigirse al ensayo de la boda.

Durante el camino, Harry no escuchó los comentarios de nadie, a cualquier cosa que le decían asentía o negaba sin pensar demasiado. Lo único que tenía en ese momento en su mente era que ahora comprendía el interés de los padres de Ginny en el noviazgo con su hija, por qué insistían en que debían casarse cuanto antes, que vivir en pecado no estaba bien visto en el mundo mágico y que no lo consentirían…

La iglesia estaba cerca de La Madriguera, entre ésta y el pueblo más cercano, Ottery St Catchpole. Era un edificio bonito, más aún cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer y el cielo se empezaba a cubrir de estrellas. Aunque pareciera idílico, inserto entre la naturaleza, Harry sentía que se aproximaba a la guillotina.

El sacerdote ya esperaba a la comitiva, y sin darse cuenta, Harry se quedó parado justo antes de llegar al altar, un empujón hizo que avanzara los pocos pasos que le separaban de donde esperaba Ginny.

Todo comenzó tal y como estaba previsto. Ron leyó un texto, que tenía poco preparado y recibió algunos chasquidos de reprobación por parte de sus padres. Hermione, en cambio, como madrina de boda, llevaba su papel perfectamente aprendido, como no podía ser de otra forma. Ginny, dijo sus votos, y a Harry se le encogió el corazón al ver los ojos ilusionados con que le miraba. Él no podía corresponderle de la misma forma. Se estaba aventurando a algo parecido a un matrimonio arreglado, sólo por su falta de decisión. Ginny le sonreía, y él sólo podía ver que no la amaba, que no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar toda su vida junto a ella. Y entonces, ante la mirada impaciente de su prometida, se dio cuenta de que era su turno. Le tocaba decir sus votos.

Los había estado repasando la noche anterior, pero sin tampoco demasiado interés, como todo lo que envolvía a aquella relación.

- Con esta mano yo disiparé…-se quedó atascado, con la mente en blanco. Oyó a Hermione susurrarle la continuación.- tus penas. Tu copa nunca estará vacía pues…

Otra vez en blanco. Se volvió nervioso y vio a Ron haciéndole un gesto de que debía seguir, Molly y Arthur le miraban con cara asesina, pero Harry sólo podía ver en sus ojos el símbolo de los galeones.

- No… no me acuerdo.- murmuró algo avergonzado.

El sacerdote le miró con rabia.

- Potter…- no era un apelativo, sino una orden.

Harry alzó la vista, angustiado. Hacía tiempo que no oía su nombre con ese deje de antipatía. Por suerte, aquel desgraciado había muerto hacía varios años, aunque nunca se encontró su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento vengativo le hizo recobrar fuerzas. Snape mató a Dumbledore y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, no pudo porque ya habían decidido por él que no debía actuar. Había tantas cosas que no había tenido la oportunidad de decidir…

- Con esta mano yo disiparé tus penas. Tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela iluminaré tu camino en la…

Otra vez, todos los ojos se posaron en él para ver cómo proseguía su voto. Pero esta vez, Harry, aunque sabía como continuaba, decidió no terminar la frase. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo, huyendo hacia un destino que él sí decidiría.

Corrió tan rápido, que cuando los gritos y los llantos se apoderaron de la iglesia, estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlos. Sin aliento, internado en el bosque, se apoyó contra un tronco a recuperar la respiración. Acabó sentado en el suelo, solo, como siempre debía haber estado. Desde allí se veía La Madriguera, vacía, y supo que tenía que huir lejos. Se dio cuenta de que aún agarraba con fuerza el anillo, tenía ganas de romperlo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro pronunció su voto, como cruel remedo de lo que debía haber hecho y decidió no hacer.

- Con esta mano yo disiparé tus penas. Tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela iluminaré tu camino en la oscuridad. Con este anillo, te pido que seas mía…- y lo colocó sobre una rama seca, dispuesto a dejarlo allí para siempre y marcharse a donde nadie pudiera encontrarle.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió y Harry retrocedió unos pasos tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos verdes desorbitados y una expresión de total desconcierto. La rama seca se partió al rellenar algo el hueco del anillo. Un dedo blanquecino, y al dedo siguió poco a poco el resto de un cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Severus Snape.

Harry resbaló intentando escapar de allí. Sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad, aquel que creía muerto ahora aparecía ante sus ojos, de la nada, y… vivo.

En cuanto la transformación de Snape concluyó, éste tampoco reaccionó de forma agradable.

- ¡Potter!- exclamó sorprendido y asqueado.

- Tú… tú estabas muerto.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry.

Aquellas palabras hicieron recordar a Snape la última escena de su vida. Para él era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

- Ya no. ¿Descubriste el hechizo para resucitar a los muertos?- preguntó Snape.- ¿Te lo dijo ella?

Harry, que habría preferido huir de allí cuanto antes, decidió quedarse un instante ya que lo que Snape decía podría ser interesante.

- ¿Qué hechizo? ¿Quién se supone que me lo ha dicho?- preguntó Harry.

- El hechizo que descubrió Bellatrix para resucitar a los muertos.- dijo Snape, como si Harry tuviera idea de qué iba todo aquello.

- No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Existe un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos?

- Sí, Potter, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pues….- Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a Snape.- Volveré a matarte y esta vez nadie te resucitará.

Snape se palpó el pecho. Estaba frío y su corazón no latía. Eso significaba que aún seguía muerto pero con vida, algo extraño, una especie de muerto viviente. Seguramente algo había salido mal, quizás Potter no hizo el hechizo de resurrección correctamente, o quizás, el hechizo descubierto por Bellatrix no funcionaba como debía.

- Puedes intentar matarme, pero creo que no servirá de nada. Sigo muerto…

- ¿Entonces qué me estás contando? ¿No voy a poder librarme de ti nunca más?- protestó Harry, aún apuntando con la varita.

Deseaba matarlo, o al menos intentarlo, pero ese hechizo… si averiguaba algo quizás pudiera devolver a la vida a tanta gente que no merecía estar muerta… sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric…

- ¡No lo sé, Potter! Sólo sé que me mataron y ahora por alguna razón soy un muerto viviente. ¡Tú sabrás lo que has hecho para resucitarme!

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Y lo habría hecho menos aún si hubiese sabido que ibas a resucitar.

- Algo debiste hacer, aunque fuera por accidente.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Snape estaba muerto y no sabía cómo volver a matarle definitivamente, y algo había ocurrido para que resucitase. Tenía que averiguar qué era…

- El otro día Bellatrix y el Señor Tenebroso… Él me mató, decía que había un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos pero no hicieron nada, me engañó y me mató.- dijo Snape, intentando que así Harry descubriera qué había hecho que volviera a la vida.

- ¿El otro día?- rió Harry, escéptico.- Hace cinco años que te dieron por muerto. Y me alegré, no sabes cuanto…

Snape estaba tan impresionado que no se paró a pensar en el alarde de Harry.

- ¿Cinco años? ¿He estado cinco años muerto?

- Eso parece… Además, según El Profeta, fue un auror quien te mató aunque nunca se encontró tu cuerpo.- explicó Harry.

- Eso es mentira. Fue el Señor Tenebroso. Descubrió que era un espía para Dumbledore y me castigó probando su nuevo hechizo.

- No me lo creo. Tú mataste a Dumbledore ¡estabas de parte de ellos! No vas a engañarme.- gritó Harry sujetando con fuerza la varita.

- ¡No seas necio, Potter! ¿Por qué crees que dijeron que nunca encontraron mi cuerpo? Fue él quien me mató. Si tu corta inteligencia es capaz de adivinar qué has hecho para resucitarme podrás preguntarle al mismo Dumbledore en persona. Le resucitaremos y él te contará que prefirió sacrificar su vida para mantener a un miembro de la Orden entre los mortífagos. Se estaba muriendo, desde que destruyó el horcrux del anillo, no podía hacer nada por su vida y decidió morir sólo por darte una oportunidad a ti.

Harry bajó la varita, derrotado. Quizás Snape estaba mintiendo. Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero no podía dejar de creer que todo tenía algo de sentido, Dumbledore habría sido capaz de hacer algo así. Una vez más, había decidido por él, pero para asegurarle la vida…

Y recordó lo que había decidido esa misma noche.

- Yo sólo dije mi voto nupcial y coloqué el anillo, no creo que eso signifique nada.- murmuró Harry.

- Debiste hacer algo más ¡Piensa!

- No, nada más, sólo eso.

Si Snape hubiera estado vivo, habría perdido todo color en su cara, pero estaba muerto y su piel ya de por sí era totalmente blanca.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry al ver la expresión de horror de Snape.- ¿El hechizo para resucitar a un muerto es pronunciar el voto nupcial y colocar el anillo? Si es tan fácil…

- Potter, me temo que… Estamos comprometidos.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que bien y que alguien lo lea, porque según tengo pensado, va a estar divertido jejejeje. No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos va a tener, así que mejor no digo nada porque luego al final nunca acierto.**

**Si alguien me va a decir que soy muy mala por hacerle eso a Ginny, pues sí, muajajajaja, todo el mundo sabe que odio la pareja Ginny/Harry así que si Harry tenía que tener una novia que sufriera, elegí a Ginny ;-P**

**Así que, como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios y no seáis malos conmigo T.T ¿Vale?**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	2. ¿Donde está mi cuerpo?

**¡Holitas!**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios jejeje, me hacen muy feliz. Pues nada, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Entre este y el anterior ya queda más o menos explicado todo lo que se necesitaba para la historia. Entre los dos ya quedan presentadas las tramas del fic y bueno, ya a partir del siguiente comienzan los líos y la acción jejejeje. Como veréis aquellos que han visto la película, ya a partir de este no se desarrolla de la misma forma, aunque la base es prácticamente la misma que en la película, aquí he adaptado muchas cosas según me convenía y que no tienen nada que ver.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios y dudas, que ya sabéis que yo os contesto gustosamente. Al final os comento cositas jejejeje.**

**Advertencias: SPOILERS, SLASH, BLACKCEST.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

En el claro del bosque de Ottery StCathpole, el joven Harry Potter gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ante el trauma de saberse comprometido con Severus Snape, y no sólo con Severus Snape sino con un Severus Snape que estaba muerto, para más trauma aún.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Imposible, imposible… ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Repetía una y otra vez, como si decirlo muchas veces fuera a cambiar la realidad. No podía creer que hubiera plantado a Ginny Weasley para acabar prometido con casi su peor enemigo. Había huido del compromiso con Ginny por dar a valer sus propias decisiones y ahora estaba allí viendo el anillo en el dedo de un muerto que tampoco había elegido. ¿Por qué estaba condenado a hacer cosas que no deseaba? Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que todo aquello había sido un castigo divino por lo que acababa de hacer a la familia Weasley.

Snape miraba al muchacho, abatido en el suelo y casi llorando. La idea de tener que deberle su vuelta a la "vida" le molestaba casi tanto como estar prometido con él. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba el hechizo, ni tampoco tenía ni idea de qué significaba su nuevo estado civil en todo aquello, pero lo que estaba claro era que el anillo que tenía ahora en su mano era el causante de todo.

- Potter, deja de lloriquear como una niña. Esto es tan desagradable para mí como para ti.- dijo Snape, pensando que por el hecho de que él no tuviera una rabieta como la de Potter no significaba que le molestara menos.

Harry alzó sus ojos verdes cubiertos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo lo malo que podía pasar le pasaba a él? La vida era una mierda…

- Da la casualidad de que el que pierde más en todo esto soy yo. He plantado a una chica bonita y viva por un…grasiento hombre muerto. Yo creo que la diferencia es más que evidente…- dijo Harry con voz desagradable.

Se fijó en el aspecto de Snape. No distaba mucho de cómo él lo recordaba cuando estaba vivo. Al menos no estaba putrefacto… Lo único que se veía diferente era que la habitual túnica negra de Snape estaba vieja y hecha jirones, y su piel, antes cetrina, ahora era blanca como la nieve. Por lo demás, vivo o muerto, Snape le seguía pareciendo igual de repulsivo.

- Está claro que todo esto es una situación incómoda y surrealista.- comenzó a decir Snape.

- Ya, pero resulta que tú ahora estás "vivo" gracias a mí. Tú eres quien ha salido ganando. Estoy seguro de que no te resulta tan horrible estar comprometido conmigo si eso te vale la resurrección.

Snape se estaba empezando a poner furioso. Había olvidado lo estúpido que era Potter. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así?

- ¡Cállate ya!- gritó.- Preferiría estar en el limbo antes que estar cerca de ti. Allí al menos nadie me molestaba con sus idioteces.

- ¿El limbo?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí, Potter. Cuando me mataron, el hechizo me dejó en una dimensión intermedia, no llegué a ir al mundo de los muertos.- explicó Snape.

- Me da igual donde hayas estado. No deberías haber salido de donde quiera que estuvieras.- dijo Harry, molesto.

Snape gruñó ante la actitud infantil de Harry. ¿Cuántos años debía tener ya? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno? Lo mismo daba, seguía comportándose como si tuviera diez.

- Si fueras capaz de pensar, cosa que creo que nunca llegaste a saber hacer, ahora mismo en vez de estar lamentándote por lo desgraciado que eres, estarías intentado buscar una forma de averiguar cómo funciona el hechizo.- dijo Snape.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No sabía nada de la existencia de un hechizo parecido. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes.

Harry seguía sentado en el suelo, enfurruñado. No echó de menos la respuesta de Snape hasta que empezó a ver cómo sus pies se volvían transparentes, y poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo. Asustado, volvió la cabeza en busca de una explicación, pero sólo pudo ver que a Snape le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, ya casi era transparente por completo.

Y Harry sintió un miedo terrible. ¿Iba a morir?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

No sentía nada ni veía nada, era una sensación parecida a estar desmayado. Lo único que notaba era un débil ruido que poco a poco se hacía más intenso. Sí, oía algo, voces, murmullos, ¿música? Sí, parecía música, una música de bombos y platillos muy festiva. ¿Qué era aquello?

- ¿Quién será?- preguntó una voz.

- Ay, ¿será Harry?- preguntó una voz temerosa.

- Deja de preguntar eso cada vez que viene alguien. ¡Aún es muy joven para morir!

- Yo también era muy joven y morí.

- No eras muy joven, nosotros sí que éramos jóvenes.

Harry estaba aterrorizado, pero a la vez impaciente. Entre las voces había distinguido la voz de Sirius, y suponía que alguna de las otras serían de sus padres. ¡Iba a verlos! Aunque eso significara que tal vez había muerto…

En el mundo de los muertos, una multitud se agolpaba en la plaza donde daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Era un acto que se repetía varias veces al día y ya tenían instalado allí de forma definitiva un decorado de fiesta con guirnaldas, banda de música y demás cosas de fiesta.

- Último aviso a los amigos y familiares de Severus Snape.- dijo una voz en off.

- ¡Es Snape!- exclamó Lily con horror.

- ¡Mierda! Con lo bien que estábamos sin él.- se quejó James.

- ¡James! No seas así, eso significa que Harry estará ahora solo y desprotegido.- dijo Lily, mordiéndose las uñas, pero daba igual, porque como estaba muerta siempre las tenía de la misma longitud.

- ¡Snivellus!- dijo Sirius, que no sabía bien si aquello era una buena o mala noticia.

Sirius miró al enorme contador que presidía la plaza, buscaba hacer algún chiste sobre el número de muerto que le había tocado a Snape, pero contempló con estupefacción que el número que marcaba el marcador no había cambiado.

- ¡No! No puedo creer que él sea… ¡El marcador no ha cambiado!- gritó Sirius.

Y todos los que estaban alrededor se giraron a comprobar que era verdad. En seguida se hicieron los murmullos y rumores. Hacía cinco años que el marcador subió un número y nadie vino al mundo de los muertos. Desde entonces habían estado haciendo teorías y leyendas entorno al misterioso incidente.

Albus Dumbledore corrió apartando a los muertos que se interponían en su camino. Snape había muerto y Snape era el sujeto sobre quien se cernía la leyenda. Había mucho que preguntar al respecto.

Cuando Snape apareció en medio de la plaza, la música de chim-pum chim-pum ahogaba las preguntas que venían de cualquier punto del lugar. Todos tenían algo que preguntar, intrigados sobre la forma en que había conseguido burlar a la muerte durante cinco años.

Pero la música cesó de golpe y el silencio se hizo cuando tras él, apareció Harry Potter.

Si el salvador del mundo mágico estaba ahora entre los muertos, el asunto pintaba mal, pero que muy mal.

En seguida una avalancha de gente se precipitó sobre los recién llegados. Dumbledore, James, Lily y Sirius eran los que consiguieron hacerse con la primera fila.

- El marcador sigue sin cambiar. ¡Debe estar estropeado! Buuuuu.- decían algunas de las voces de la multitud.

- Seguro que él lo ha matado, ya te dije que no te fiaras de él, Albus.- protestaba Sirius.

- Ay ¡mi Harry!- exclamaba Lily, llorando, aunque no tenía lágrimas.

Harry, que estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba viendo, divisó a una chica pelirroja, de su edad más o menos, que corría a abrazarle. Esa era su madre. Y se sintió feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

- ¡Harry!- repetía Lily, abrazando y besando repetidamente a su hijo.- Qué guapo estás.

Harry se estremeció al notar los helados labios de su madre sobre su frente y sus mejillas. Lily se quedó parada al notar la calidez de la piel de Harry y luego se apresuró a palparle el resto del cuerpo notando, extrañamente, que su corazón latía.

- ¿Estás vivo?- preguntó aunque sonara estúpido.

Harry comprobó lo que su madre había descubierto. Era cierto, estaba vivo. Entonces ¿qué demonios hacía en el mundo de los muertos?

- Eso parece.- respondió con una sonrisa incómoda.

Los murmullos se volvieron a reanudar, ésta vez la voz se corría comentando que había un vivo entre los muertos, a lo que algunos reaccionaron que aquello era un sacrilegio y que debían echarle de allí cuanto antes. Aunque por suerte, eran más numerosos los que veían con buenos ojos que Harry Potter siguiera con vida.

El muchacho miró un tanto dolido que Dumbledore hubiese pasado olímpicamente de él para ir a hablar con Snape. Pero tal y como se desarrollaba la escena, viendo que hablaban cordialmente, Harry comprendió que lo que le había contado Snape momentos antes era cierto. No sabía muy bien cómo tomar aquella noticia. Habría sido todo mucho más cómodo poder mantener su odio hacia Snape con la excusa de haber matado a Dumbledore.

Harry observó a James al lado de Lily, que también le abrazó efusivamente. Era extraño tenerle allí cerca y más aún teniendo ambos la misma edad y el mismo aspecto, era como tener un hermano gemelo.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? Me gustaría también abrazarle a él.- dijo Harry, que había echado mucho de menos a su padrino.

- Creo que no vas a poder.- dijo la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas. El tono de su voz era triste.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry dándose la vuelta para ver por fin otra vez a Black.- ¿Sirius?- la cara de Harry se tornó extrañada.- ¿Por…por qué no eres como los demás muertos?

Porque Sirius era un fantasma que flotaba en medio de los demás muertos, atravesándolos de vez en cuando. Era de un gris transparente, como Nick casi decapitado y los demás fantasmas de Hogwarts.

- Harry ¿dónde está mi cuerpo?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo, Sirius?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo, Harry?

- Sirius ¿dónde está tu cuerpo?

- Harry ¿dónde está mi cuerpo?

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Lily, que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa con las preguntas estúpidas.

- Don… ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo, Sirius?- preguntó Harry, timidamente, notando la colleja de Lily en su cabeza.

- ¡No lo sé!- dijo Sirius con desesperación.- Por eso soy un fantasma.

- Ah.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Es que no lo habéis buscado?- preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de pena.

- No. No se sabe cómo funciona el velo de la muerte. Pensábamos que tu cuerpo estaba contigo.- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Tío, ya te vale, mira que caerte por un arco… hay que ser torpe.- dijo James.

- No me caí, me tiraron ¿vale?

- Bueno, yo más bien diría que te caíste, Sirius, sé realista.- dijo Harry, y James y Lily se rieron al ver cómo la versión de Sirius se iba al traste por la versión de un testigo presencial.

- No quiero encabezonarme pero dudo mucho que Bellatrix supiera como funcionaba el velo y si hubiera querido matarte no te habría mandado un Desmaius…- explicó Harry.

- ¡No nos contaste que fue un Desmaius! ¡Qué pardillo! Yo al menos fui por un Avada.- rió James.

- No la nombres.- dijo Sirius a Harry muy enfadado.- Cuando hables de ella di la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada.

- Bueno, Harry. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Lily, pensando que era mucho más útil hablar de eso que del no-cuerpo de Sirius.

- La verdad es que no lo sé.- Harry miró de soslayo a Dumbledore y Snape. El anciano escuchaba atentamente a Severus, mesándose la barba con aire intrigado.- Lo que sé es que por lo visto hay un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos.

- ¿Si? Oh, por Merlín, eso es fantástico.- exclamaron al unísono.

Dumbledore, acompañado de Snape, se acercó al grupo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque Harry ya no sabía qué pensar sobre las sonrisas tranquilizadoras de Dumbledore. A menudo no significaban más que problemas para él.

- Hola, Harry. Me alegro de verte.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo también, aunque creo que hay algunas cosas que debería explicarme.- dijo Harry, refiriéndose a todo lo que rodeaba a la muerte de Dumbledore y la implicación de Snape en el tema.

- Sí, creo que sí. Severus y yo creémos haber encontrado una explicación.

Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Igualmente, aquello era una buena noticia, sobre todo si había alguna forma de deshacer el horrible compromiso en el que se encontraba envuelto.

Entretanto, Sirius se dedicaba a atravesar a Snape una y otra vez para fastidiarle.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Black!- soltó Snape, que aunque no sintiera nada, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

En eso trató de agarrar infructuosamente al fantasma de Black, y el anillo refulgió en su dedo. Sirius se quedó parado flotando en el aire.

- ¿Te casaste?- preguntó como si hubiera preguntado algo incomprensible.- ¡No jodas! ¿Con quién? ¿Quién fue lo bastante estúpida de casarse contigo?

- No te gustaría saberlo.- dijo Snape, mirando el panorama hostil al que se enfrentaría. Frente a él tenía a Lily, James y Sirius.

- Venga, dínoslo, por favor…

- No.

Harry se revolvió incómodo. Él también prefería que no se enteraran. Era demasiado humillante.

- Harry, creo que deberíamos comentar algunas cosas, tú, yo y Severus.- dijo Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Harry, que prefería que para ese tema no estuvieran presentes ni sus padres ni Sirius.

- ¡No, Albus! No nos hagas esto.- suplicó Lily.- Hace tanto que no veíamos a nuestro hijo… Queremos estar con él.

- No creo que sea conveniente.- respondió el anciano.

- No.- dijeron a la vez Snape y Harry.

- ¿Vais a hablar de mi cuerpo?- preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

- Podría ser.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry le miró extrañado. ¿También iban a hablar del cuerpo de Sirius? ¿Cuántas cosas habían descubierto en unos minutos?

- Exijo estar presente.- ordenó Sirius.

- Está bien…- dijo Dumbledore ante la mirada horrorizada de Snape y Harry.- Pero nada de agresiones físicas, bueno Black, tu no puedes, pero James sí.

- No pretendía pegar a nadie.- dijo James extrañado al saberse aludido.

- Vamos.- dijo Dumbledore.

Mientras el grupo se encaminaba hacia un sitio más privado, la multitud seguía alterada por los acontecimientos, exigiendo respuestas.

Harry caminaba cabizbajo, sólo esperaba que no se tomaran a mal su compromiso con Snape, ante todo debían tener claro que él que menos había deseado aquello, era él. Notó el fantasma de Sirius flotando a su lado.

- Es muy agobiante estar sin cuerpo. Mientras todos pueden hacer lo que quieran y se divierten yo me aburro porque no puedo hacer nada, lo atravieso todo.- dijo con voz acongojada.

- Ya, me lo imagino.- dijo Harry.

- Este no es tu sitio, imagino que volverás a tu mundo, y quiero que me prometas que buscarás mi cuerpo y lo enterrarás para que pueda volver a mí.

- No sé donde puede estar, Sirius. Pero te prometo que lo buscaré.- dijo Harry.

- Gracias.- sonrió Sirius.- Y…mmmm ¿Cómo está Remus? ¿Me echa de menos? Quiero que le des recuerdos de mi parte, que le digas que le echo muchísimo de menos y que le quiero mucho.

- Remus está bien, le mandaron una misión muy peligrosa, pero está bien. Te echa mucho de menos, hablamos mucho sobre ti ¿sabes?

- Oh ¿sí?- dijo Sirius, ilusionado.

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente está muy ocupado con su familia y no hablamos tan a menudo como antes.

- ¿Su familia?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.- ¿Ha vuelto con sus padres?

- No.- rió Harry.- Claro, es que vosotros no sabéis lo que pasa en el mundo de los vivos ¿verdad?

- No.- dijo Sirius con preocupación.

- Se casó con Tonks y, bueno, con los quintillizos pues tienen mucho trabajo.

Sirius se quedó parado, parpadeando muy rápido y con la boca abierta.

- ¿¿¿¿QUE?

- Pues eso, que se casó con Tonks, y luego claro, supongo que debieron ser sus genes de licántropo, pero la pobre tuvo un embarazo múltiple. Ahora tienen quintillizos cada uno con el pelo de un color, son muy divertidos.

- ¡Será cabrón! Anda que le faltó tiempo.- gritó Sirius.- Y Tonks… no me esperaba eso de ella… Si es que en mi familia son todos iguales al final. Black tenía que ser…

- Oh.- dijo Harry sintiéndose fatal. Hasta el momento no había caído en el detalle de por qué a Sirius le había molestado tanto que Remus se casara con Tonks.- Pero te echa mucho de menos, en serio.

Lily y James, que había oído el grito de Sirius, acudieron a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

- Porque ya estoy muerto, que si no habría muerto de desamor.- dijo con tono afligido.

La conversación se detuvo, puesto que habían llegado. Entraron detrás de Dumbledore en una sala acogedora. Según había visto Harry hasta ahora, el mundo de los muertos no estaba nada mal, sobre todo por el hecho de que no tenían ningún tipo de preocupación más que divertirse.

- Bueno, según hemos estado contrastando Severus y yo, créemos que puede haber una forma de resucitar a los muertos.- comentó Dumbledore.- Hace cinco años, Snape fue castigado por Voldemort debido a su traición. Según me ha contado Severus, le dijo que habían descubierto un hechizo que puede hacer la muerte reversible, pero que estaban investigando una forma de resucitar a los muertos por cualquier tipo de causa.

- Pero entonces, aún no hay una forma de resucitarnos.- dijo Lily.

- Parece que aún no han encontrado el hechizo, pues de lo contrario ya habrían resucitado a los mortífagos que están entre nosotros.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Jo, pues vaya rollo.- dijo James.

- El hechizo que mató a Severus lo dejó en un mundo paralelo durante cinco años.- dijo el anciano.

- ¡Por eso se movió el marcador pero no apareció nadie!- dijo James.

- Muy astuto, Potter.- dijo Snape con ironía.

- Pero esta noche volvió a la vida gracias a Harry.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste donde estaba?- dijo James molesto por la actitud de su hijo.

- Fue un accidente, James, pero lo importante es que por ese detalle, Snape pudo resucitar. Aunque ahora esté aquí, es porque debía hacer presente su muerte, ya que no pudo hacerlo hace cinco años, pero puede volver al mundo de los vivos si quiere.

- Pero yo no quiero volver al mundo de los vivos estando muerta.- dijo Lily con tristeza.

- Da igual, Lily, sólo pueden resucitar a los que mataron con ese hechizo.- dijo James, consolando a su esposa.

- ¿Y por qué está aquí Harry? Él está vivo.- dijo Lily.

Dumbledore intercambió la mirada con los dos implicados, sabía que esto sería el tema más espinoso.

- Porque Harry y Snape están comprometidos.

- ¿QUE?

- ¡Me niego a ser suegro de Snivellus!- protestó James.- Y me niego a que mi hijo sea gay.

- ¿Algún problema, James?- replicó Sirius ante el comentario.

- No, Sirius, es que me niego a que Harry y Snivellus… ¡Oh! Qué horrible.- dijo James.

- Yo me voy.- dijo Sirius molesto.- Encima de que hacen comentarios ofensivos, yo he venido a hablar de mi cuerpo y aquí no se está hablando de mi cuerpo, así que me largo. Me dijiste que íbamos a hablar de mi cuerpo, y hasta ahora no se ha comentado nada de mi cuerpo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Espera, Sirius.- dijo Dumbledore.- Harry va a volver al mundo de los vivos y buscará tu cuerpo.

- Vale, pero me voy igualmente. Ya que no se va a hablar nada de mi cuerpo…

- James, Lily.- dijo Albus, pasando del fantasma de Sirius.- El compromiso de Harry fue un accidente, y parece ser que eso es lo que hizo resucitar a Snape.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Lily tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Parece ser que por eso, cuando Snape vino al mundo de los muertos, Harry vino con él, están unidos. Ahora van a volver al mundo de los vivos, Snape se vengará de Bellatrix y Voldemort y tratará de averiguar lo del hechizo, quizás estén a punto de descubrir la forma de resucitar al resto de los muertos.

Harry se quedó mirando muy molesto. ¿Otra vez planeando cosas sin consultarle?

- ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí! Aquí es todo genial. No tendré que preocuparme más de Voldemort ni de nadie.- se quejó Harry.

- ¿Ahora estás conforme con el compromiso, Potter?- preguntó Snape con malicia.

- No, pero no quiero volver…

- Harry, este no es tu sitio, no todavía.- dijo Lily sonriéndole.

- Nosotros estaremos aquí siempre, pero tu vida no. No dejes escapar esa oportunidad que tienes.- dijo James.

- ¡Busca mi cuerpo!- dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación.- Y ayuda a Snivellus a matar a Bellatrix. Bueno no, matarla no porque sino vendría aquí. Pero hacerle algo sí, algo que le duela.

Harry se sintió abrumado ante tanta expectación. Hasta en el mundo de los muertos la gente ponía sus expectativas en él.

- Harry, si Severus vuelve volverás tú también. Estais unidos.- dijo el anciano.

- Ya…- dijo Harry un poco afligido por tener que dejar la tranquilidad del mundo de los muertos.- A ver… ¿Cuál es la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer?

- Mmmmm. Buscar el cuerpo de Sirius, que parece que está un poco susceptible con eso, ayudar a Snape a vengarse de Bellatrix y Voldemort, averiguar lo del hechizo.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Genial.- dijo Harry con resignación.

Ahora volvería al mundo de los vivos con más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Habían pasado unos días desde la misteriosa desaparición de Harry Potter, cuando ya cerrada la noche, Draco Malfoy volvía a la mansión Malfoy. El chico se sentía muy cansado, más pálido de lo habitual y con enormes ojeras enmarcando sus ojos grises. Se dejó caer agotado en el elegante sillón del salón tomando entre sus manos el ejemplar de El profeta.

Pasó por alto las primeras páginas, que hablaban de las extrañas circunstancias en que El niño que vivió desapareció sin dejar rastro justo después del ensayo de la boda con Ginny Weasley.

La verdad era que le importaba bien poco lo que dijera el periódico, por mucho que se empeñaran en asociarlo con actividades mortífagas, Draco sabía bien que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver con aquello. De hecho, entre los mortífagos también andaban bastante preocupados por el paradero del Gryffindor ya que el privilegio de acabar con él debía ser del Señor Tenebroso.

Directamente se fue a las últimas páginas, a la sección de anuncios por palabras. Echó una rápida ojeada y rodeó con su pluma un par de ofertas de trabajo como repartidor de comida rápida a través de la red Flu o modelo de ropa interior masculina. Cualquier cosa que les sacara de la ruina en que se encontraban.

Viendo a su madre irrumpir en la sala, con su peinado perfecto, supo que pronto le vendría la factura de más de veinte galeones de la peluquería a la que era asidua Narcisa.

- Madre, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero ¿no podrías arreglarte el pelo en casa? Sólo hay que saber manejar la varita, no es difícil, o al menos ir a otra peluquería más barata.- comentó el chico, notando que el periódico se le empezaba a resbalar de las manos.

- Pero es que ir a la peluquería es un acto social importante. Es el lugar adecuado de enterarse de los cotilleos y de hacer desaparecer los rumores de que estamos arruinados.- dijo Narcisa.

Draco suspiró. Comprendía a su madre y hasta podía llegar a entender que debían mantener la imagen de familia adinerada que siempre habían tenido. Desde que la mano férrea de Lucius dejó de manejarles al ingresar en Azkaban, la fortuna de la familia había ido decayendo, principalemente porque sin Lucius, Narcisa no tenía a nadie que le impidiera comprar todo lo que se le antojaba. Draco se sentía un poco culpable por ello, por haberla consentido hasta el punto de que ya se le había ido de las manos, pero es que nunca, hasta que su padre ingresó en prisión, su madre había sido tan feliz.

Y ahora, tenía que mantener a la familia como podía, con miles de trabajos que le ocupaban todo el día. Luego llegaba a casa a las tantas de la madrugada, cansado. No tenía tiempo de tener vida social, las únicas reuniones a las que asistía era a la de los mortífagos, a quienes se había unido nada más acabar Hogwarts.

Sabía que su tía estaba a punto de encontrar la forma de resucitar a los muertos, y Draco deseaba que lo hiciera cuanto antes, al menos así podría resucitar a sus abuelos para que le echaran una mano con la economía familiar.

- Ay, pobre Draco…- dijo Narcisa, acercándose a su hijo, que se le había caído el periódico encima del pecho, acariciándole la mejilla y el rubio cabello.- Siento que te haya caído esta responsabilidad. A ver, ¿qué tienes por aquí?

Narcisa tomó el periódico y observó los anuncios que Draco había señalado. Se volvió a mirar a su hijo con ojos decepcionados.

- ¿Un Malfoy como repartidor de pizzas a través de la red Flu? ¿Modelo de ropa interior?- gritó Narcisa ofendida.- ¡Es totalmente indigno!

- Pero madre… necesito el dinero para que tú seas feliz.- dijo Draco.

- ¡No necesitas hacer esas cosas!- los ojos de Narcisa brillaron momentáneamente con avaricia.- Puedes casarte con alguien rico.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Draco, escéptico.- Todas las ricas y guapas están casadas.

Narcisa sonrió maliciosamente al recordar la conversación de esa tarde en la peluquería.

- Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué?- Draco abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.- ¿Esa pobretona?

- Ya no es pobretona, no sé de dónde habrán sacado el dinero, seguramente de alguna forma ilegal, pero vi a Molly Weasley el otro día comprando una vajilla y una cristalería que vale tres veces la de los Malfoy.

- Me da igual que ahora sea rica, es una…Weasley ¡puaj!- dijo Draco con asco.- Además de una Gryffindor. ¿Dónde quedaron los escrúpulos Slytherin, madre?

- Ahora los Weasley son de lo más fashion de la sociedad. Al menos es sangre limpia… casarse con ella por su dinero sería lo más Slytherin que podrías hacer.- dijo Narcisa.- Además, ahora está en horas bajas, Potter la plantó, está despechada, seguro que el Señor Tenebroso aprobaría esa unión si puedes sacarle información a la muchacha.

Draco negaba con la cabeza. Por mucho que su madre tuviera razón y tratara de convencerle, preferiría morir de hambre antes que casarse con Ginny.

- ¡No pienso ser el que recoge lo que Potter no quiere! Aún me queda dignidad.

- ¿Hablas de dignidad pensando trabajar como un vulgar repartidor?- rió Narcisa.- Niega todo lo que quieras, Draco, ahora es una sugerencia, pero cuando se lo diga al Señor Tenebroso y vea que es una idea maravillosa, puede que sea una orden.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos. Ginny Weasley… sólo de pensarlo le producían arcadas.

Para rematar la noche, oyó un "plop" en medio del salón y vio aparecer a su tía Bellatrix. Draco se inquietó, era muy raro que su tía les visitara a esas horas. Tampoco debía ser alguna misión, ya que la Marca no le había avisado.

- Narcisa, te veo un poco alterada.- dijo Bellatrix con una extraña sonrisa.

- Nada, Bella, aquí discutiendo con Draco. Temas de dinero, como ya sabes.- dijo Narcisa.

- No pienso prestarte ni un sickle más, a este paso me vas a arruinar a mí también.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Le comentaba que podría casarse con la Weasley, ahora que está despechada, es rica y de paso podría sacar información útil para el Señor Tenebroso.- comentó Narcisa.

Draco gruñó molesto. Genial, ahora su tía también sabía la fantástica idea de su madre. El Señor Tenebroso no tardaría ni un día en enterarse.

- No niego que lo de la información podría ser interesante, sobre todo ahora que Potter ha desaparecido y no hay ni rastro de él. Pero casarse con una Weasley… hay que estar muy desesperado, Cissy.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¡Es que estamos desesperados! No quiero ni imaginar cuando Lucius vuelva y nos encuentre en la ruina.

Bellatrix rió al mencionar lo de Lucius.

- Puede que Lucius no vuelva nunca, al igual que Rodolphus. ¿De verdad quieres que vuelva?

- ¡No!

- Bien, porque tengo una noticia que puede interesarte.- dijo Bellatrix con voz intrigante.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó Narcisa muy impaciente.

Draco, aún sentado en el sillón, agudizó el oído. ¿Qué podría ser interesante para su madre?

- Por fin he descubierto el hechizo para resucitar a los muertos, Cissy.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Ay, ay, ay, ya sé lo que me quieres decir.- dijo Narcisa llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Draco muy interesado.

- Sí, Draco, aunque todavía no hemos resucitado a nadie. Quería venir a proponerle a tu madre que sea la primera en descubrir lo que hemos conseguido. Seremos todopoderosos.

Narcisa se retorcía los dedos por el nerviosismo. Draco pensaba que aquello era genial, a parte de resucitar a sus abuelos, si cualquier mortífago moría en la batalla no importaría, podrían ser resucitados nuevamente.

- Pero Bella… ¿qué pensará de mi aspecto? Los años no pasan en balde.-dijo Narcisa.

- No seas idiota. Aún no has llegado a los cuarenta. ¡Estás perfecta!- dijo Bellatrix.

Y Draco se preguntaba qué demonios tenía que ver el físico de su madre con todo aquello.

- Mañana iremos al cementerio y le resucitaremos. El Señor Tenebroso vendrá también, para comprobar que todo sale correctamente.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Draco.

- A nuestro primo Regulus. ¿No sabías que fue el amante de tu madre?

Narcisa lloraba de emoción, y Draco estaba blanco por el descubrimiento de que su madre había estado liada con su primo.

- Aunque quizás… te convenga no resucitarlo totalmente.- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- No sé a que te refieres. Yo quiero a Regulus tal y como era.- dijo Narcisa.

- Te haré una demostración.- dijo Bellatrix.

La mujer desapareció unos segundos para volver a aparecer. Esta vez, acompañada por un hombre atractivo y elegantemente vestido.

- ¿SIRIUS?- exclamó Narcisa con los ojos como platos.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Estuve años buscando su cuerpo y al final lo encontré.- explicó Bellatrix.

- ¡Pero si tú lo odiabas!- dijo Draco, que aún seguía sin comprender nada.

- Sí, Draco. Yo lo odiaba a él, pero no a su cuerpo.- dijo Bellatrix colocándose al lado del hombre y acariciando sensualmente su pecho.- ¿Cómo iba a odiar este cuerpo perfecto?

Y Sirius, no decía absolutamente nada. Y Draco se preguntaba en qué clase de familia degenerada había nacido.

- Es mi Inferi. Así hace absolutamente todo lo que le pidas sin protestar.- dijo Bellatrix haciendo que el Sirius-Inferi la besara por el cuello.

Narcisa tenía la mandíbula colgando como si fuera incapaz de cerrar la boca. Draco hizo un gesto de repulsión, aunque en realidad Sirius no tuviera pinta de ser un muerto viviente, parecía una persona normal.

- Sólo que no tiene mucha conversación. ¿Verdad, Sirius?- dijo Bellatrix.

El Sirius-Inferi abrió la boca por fin, delatando su condición de muerto viviente sin conciencia.

- Ahhh, ugg, buuuuuu.- dijo.

- Pero con este cuerpo ¿Quién quiere conversación?- dijo Bellatrix deslizando su mano desde el pecho del Inferi hasta su entrepierna.

**Muajajajajajajaja, soy malvada, lo sé XDDD, pero admito que la idea del final me venía rondando desde que leí el 6º, eso de Bellatrix con su propio Inferi de Sirius no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza XDDD.**

**Admito que mi mente adoradora de Sirius/Bellatrix tiene mucho más pensado de esta pareja que del Harry/Snape, pero bueno, que como es la pareja principal y son los que tienen que hacer lo que le mandaron, juntitos aunque les pese, pues tendrán que tener protagonismo sobre el resto de personajes. Así que bueno, en el siguiente ya veremos cómo les va en su misión jejejeje.**

**Ah, muchos de vosotros me preguntaban cómo era la apariencia de Snape, por eso lo quise especificar en este capítulo, así que vaya, es más o menos normal como habéis visto, nada de putrefacto ni cosas de esas, porque si no pobre Harrycito…**

**Tb he visto que a muchos no les gustó que los Weasley fueran los "malos" de esta historia. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto es un Harry/Snape y que me venía bien para el argumento, pues los puse de materialistas jejeje, pero vaya, que a mi me caen muy bien los Weasley (excepto Ginny ¬¬) pero es sólo eso, que me venía bien para la trama. Luego pues ya veremos que es lo que piensan hacer y todo eso, pero claro, en este ff Harry y Snape van por su cuenta a la misión y los Weasley van por otra buscando a Harry.**

**Pobre Draquito jejeje, lo he metido en un problema ¿qué hará? XDDDDDDD**

**Ah, también tengo que pensar alguna forma de explicar que Regulus no es un traidor, porque si no Voldemort no querría resucitarlo ¬¬ (pero tener que explicar eso también en este capítulo se me alargaba demasiado)**

**Por petición popular ¡volveremos a tener a Nagini! XDDDD.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Carly McKinnon, Laura, Lily Dark Black, Juqui, Danybel, Edysev, Miss Marlene, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Calipso, Samara Snape y Aura Sly. **

**Dentro de un ratico os respondo los reviews del primer capítulo, siento no poder contestar a los que me mandaron anónimos porque esta pagina los ha prohibido, y me habiais mandado muchos anonimos. Los siento, por eso he tratado de responder en la nota de autor las preguntas generales que me hacíais. **

**De todas formas, mandadme reviews please jejeje, que yo os contesto aunque sean las preguntas generales en la nota de autor.**

**Besitos y hasta la próxima.**

**Ak**


End file.
